Pocky Hoshii!
by Authoress K. C
Summary: me, Duo, pocky... All you need to know.


Pocky Hoshii!  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
POCKY!!!!!!!!! *giggles and sticks pocky in her mouth, going chibi and eatting it relentlessly* Muse Kaizer: *sigh* She went to the local Asian Market and bought pocky... *takes the pocky away from her* *sniffles and gets tears in her eyes* Pocky hoshii... Muse Kaizer: *gives it back* *sighs* Enjoy Minna... *waves with her pocky*  
~~~  
  
Duo looks around the house and blinks as he finds it full of differant anime characters. Then he sighs and finds his sister curled in a corner, hiding something.  
  
"Shin, WHAT do you have now?"  
  
The other person turns around, clutching something to her. She has the same wide violet eyes and chestnut brown braid as Duo, as a matter of fact, their only differance is she's a she, and she wears red. The girl giggles and hops to her feet, grinning as maniacally as her brother can. She holds up something and pronounces happilly.  
  
"POCKY!"  
  
Duo groans and covers his eyes as his sister goes chibi and clings to his leg, pocky hanging from her mouth. He picks her up and walks into the connecting room between Shin's apartment building, Shini's house and Teena's place. He attempts to set her on her couch but she won't let go of him. Then Heero walks in through another door.  
  
"Hey, Duo."  
  
Duo smiles and then gags as Shin holds him tighter around the neck.  
  
"Pocky hoshii..."  
  
The chibi sniffles, wide violet eyes full of tears, her pocky gone. Duo sighs and produces another stick for her, handing it too her. The chibi sticks it in her mouth happilly. Heero laughs slightly, walking over and wrapping an arm around Duo and patting Shin on the head.  
  
"Pocky?"  
  
"Help."  
  
Duo passes the chibi monster to his fiance and rubs his neck where the girl was trying to kill him. Heero just grins and looks at the chibi-fied form of his soon-to-be-sister-in-law. The chibi girl smiles and holds out a stick of pocky to him.  
  
"Pocky?"  
  
Heero takes it and puts the end in his mouth compliantly. The chibi nods happilly and puts some in her motuh too. Duo sighs and covers his eyes with a hand.  
  
"Oh god, my boyfriend and my sister both. Geeze."  
  
The chibi jumps from her brother's boyfriend back to her brother with a smile and sticks some pocky into his mouth happilly.  
  
"POCKY! ...pocky hoshii..."  
  
The girl looks at her hands and pats her pants pockets forlornly.  
  
"Pocky hoshii..."  
  
Duo murmbles around a mouthful of pocky.  
  
"Did you run out? Finally?"  
  
The chibi noddles forlornly and sniffles. Then she brightens and grabs Duo's braid swinging on it as she slides down and jumps to the floor, running into her apartment. As she vanishes, one of her tenants, Takaishi Takeru, walks out in a pair of cargo shorts, nix that shirt and hat. He's a bit grown up since 02. Try about 17.  
  
"What's going on whi Shin today?"  
  
Duo shrugs and swallows his mouthful of pocky.  
  
"I have no clue. Where'd she get pocky?"  
  
Takeru grins and spreads his hands.  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
Duo glowered at Takeru who's grin turned mischievious. Duo groaned.  
  
"Why on EARTH would you want to give her soemthing like that?!"  
  
Takeru just laughs.  
  
"She's been inhaling it at school all day with Ciara. She even gave some to that girl, Cassie."  
  
Duo frowns.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Takeru grins more.  
  
"Oh, she hasn't told you much about her other friends, has she?"  
  
Shin runs back out with fists full of pocky.  
  
"POCKY! POCKY! POCKY!"  
  
Duo scoops her up while Heero takes the pocky from her. The girl wilts and sniffles.  
  
"Pocky hoshii..."  
  
Duo looks at the sad sight of his sister all sniffly and sighs, nodding to Heero who hands her back the candy. The chibi perks up, sticks some in her mouth and eats it blissfully.  
  
"P'cky... 'Umm..."  
  
Duo sighs as Shingami Maxwell eats pocky for the rest of the day.  
  
"She isn't going to sleep tonight..."  
  
"Pocky!"  
  
Duo sighs.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Pocky hoshii... I started this on the 28th of april, and finished it after school on the 29th, and I'm all out of pocky... pocky hoshii... *sniff*  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew* 


End file.
